In Games We Find Love
by Tomtom713
Summary: AU: Hiccup joins the game, WOW, to play with his best friend Toothless, whom he hasn't seen for a year now due to an out of country transfer. There's someone following them on this game named Frost318. Who is this mysterious guy and why does he keep professing his love to Hiccup when Toothless is not around? Warning! BoyxBoy Yaoi. Love upcoming smut!
1. Chapter 1

I know im not really updating Lost Prince but...Now i try something new. I choose to go for Hijack Parring and yet again i got my Beta Reader to edit the story for me ^^ Thanks to My Beta Gurren-On-Kyoto.

Enjoy!

* * *

In Games You Find Love.

Chapter 1. The New Game.

Hiccup walked into the gamer store yet again. It had been the 1st of the month and he just got his payment from his small part time work from his time at school. Everyone knows what that means. Yep! New games and new tools for your gamer computer.

Hiccup was looking at some different games as he bent down to try to see what caught his eye and hopefully his fancy.

"Battlefield. No. Tried it." He mumbled as he searched onwards.

"FIFA. Hell no! That sucks major dragon balls." He said as he continued to look.

"Call of Duty...Nah, I have tried that too." He said as he took another game out from the shelf. "World Of Warcraft..." He mumbled as he turned the game around to read the back of it.

'_Rich in legend and filled with adventure, the World of Warcraft awaits! For the first time, players experience the lands of Azeroth from a new, in-depth perspective. As heroes, they explore familiar battlefields, discover new lands and take on epic quests and challenges in Blizzards massively multiplayer, on-line, role-playing game.__'_

Hiccup smiled for a moment as he looked at the front of the game cover again. "Well, World Of Warcraft. I'll give you a chance. You're cheap enough to afford! " He chuckled for a moment at his excitement before he walked up to the GameStop cashier and presented the game and bought it.

Hiccup paid for the game and soon had returned home with his plastic bag. He got his keys out and unlocked the door before stepping inside.

"Dad, I'm home!" Hiccup called out as he settled his jacket on the coat rack and stepped inside after picking up his bag and placing it on his shoulder.

"On time Hiccup! What took you so long to get home from school?" Stoick yelled back in response as Hiccup was halfway up at the stairs. "I was at Gamestop,Dad. Just wanted a new game. " Hiccup sighed and relaxed as he walked into his room.

Hiccup's room was almost like a normal teenagers room. Posters with hot girls on them as well as different game and movie posters. Hiccup's bed was a bit of a mess; It wasn't clean or nice looking. Just fluffy and messy like he liked it. When it came to his floor though, it was clean from any dirty clothing or empty discarded pizza boxes. Only a animal skin was placed there to make the floor look nice. He had a desk opposite his bed where his computer was. There were two monitors and a wireless keyboard along with a mouse sitting upon said desk. A headset was visible sitting on the screen, so that he could have quick access to it when he needed to listen to music or getting on skype to talk with his friends. It was all marked with Razar Market.

Hiccup pulled out his new game from the plastic bag and turned his computer on. He placed the bag over beside his bed as he had sat down with his new game in hand at his desk.

"Hiccup! Remember to do your homework for next weeks exams!" Stoick called from downstairs. "I'll keep that in mind, Dad! " Hiccup pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the laundry bin as he got a new one from his wardrobe.

It was a habit for him to change his shirt when he got home. Mostly, because he didn't want to be a sweaty mess; he always preferred to be a little more hygenic than his peers. Hiccup looked over to his computer and stared at the background on the desktop. It was a photo of himself and his best friend,Toothless, at school. Hiccup smiled a bit as he looked at the black-haired boy. He always wore a black hoodie with some funny ears on the hood, so he looked like a dragon.

"Miss you, bud." He mumbled as leaned back in his chair and popped his new game into his disk drive D.

It was about an hour to get it installed and to read what the game was about; he figured it was online. Hiccup grabbed his headset and place them on his head as he turned skype on.

_**[**Hickey713 is online**]**_

Hiccup smiled for a moment as he saw his friend,Toothless, was on. He dragged his mouse over to his Skype name and clicked on it as he began to type a message to him.

_**Hickey713: Hey Bud! Got a new game at Gamestop. World Of Warcraft. If you own it, will you have time to play a bit with me, so I can learn the game properly?**_

Hiccup sent it and took his headset off as he needed to get some snacks and something to eat as well before starting this. He flew downstairs and grabbed a few cans of soda and some sandwiches with him up to his room.

He looked at the screen as he got back; he saw the message from Toothless.

_**NightfuryNight: I got the game Hickey! I only waited for you to get it yourself. Write to me when you get in and tell me what your user name is! Call me over to skype then we can talk.**_

Hiccup chuckled as he sat down yet again and put his headset on. He open a can of soda as he logged into World Of Warcraft.

"Hickey713..." He mumbled as he logged in with his password.

He dragged his mouse to skype yet again as he pushed on the button ,'Call', and proceeded to wait for Toothless to pick up.

"Hickey! It was about time you got that game!" It was the first thing Toothless said as soon as he has answered.

"Easy Bud! I just got my paycheck today." Hiccup laughed as he looked at the game on his screen. "So what character shall I be?" Hiccup asked him.

"Well, first of all, we need to figure out what you would like to be. You start the game by choosing one of the two sides available. Either the Horde or the Alliance. After that, you have to pick a creature for your character selection from five races for each side. " Toothless explained to him.

"Err..." Hiccup stammered, a bit confused.

"Hickey!" Toothless whineed.

"What?" Hiccup shrugged with his hands up and an innocent smile, although it was a bad poker face to begin with.

"Listen to what I'm telling you, alright?!" Toothless growled. "The Horde has Orcs,Tauren, Trolls, Undead, and Blood Elves. While the Alliance has Humans, Gnomes, Dwarfs, Night Elves, and Draenei." Toothless explained to him.

"Well...what are you?" Hiccup asked him as he found the characters selection section in the game.

"Im a Night Elf. Duh!" Toothless replied as he chuckled for a moment.

"Don't 'duh' me!" Hiccup snapped back as he took a sip from his soda. He sat the can down again far from the keyboard and looked at the Night Elf character. "So you can be both Female and Male...? " Hiccup mumbled.

"Of course you can Hickey! Its to get more players into the game. Once, I met a girl on here and she was an awesome gamer! Girl really knew how to pack a punch." Toothless said with a chuckle.

Hiccup grinned as he looked at the Night Elves for a moment. "Well, I'll choose the Night Elf then. Just to get you as a Backup." He explained.

"Alright." Toothless agreed. "After this step, you choose a name, a class, and then customize the look of your character to suit your taste after which you are ready to play." Toothless shuddered in excitement, his obvious passion for the game showing.

"Alright...But I don't really get what the point of this game really is, Bud." Hiccup sighed as he made his character a Male Night Elf.

"Well..the whole idea of the game is to develop that character from Level 1 in which you start with, all the way to Level 70. " Toothless closed his eyes and raised a finger, imitating an old teacher of thiers. "You complete quests and receive experience, which help you achieve higher levels. The character also has to choose two professions that will help him or her make gold he can spend on armour, potions, weapons, or training. This is where the fun really begins, Hickey! As the characters grows and becomes more powerful, they can go into a PVP, which means 'Player Vs Player' comes into action." Toothless crossed his arms and huffed in pride.

"At times Bud, you confuse me more than you help!" Hiccup palmed his face and laughed. "Alright, I have choosen a Night Elf Male Mage. My name is Hickey713." He said as a matter of fact that Toothless already could guess that.

"Are you always this predictable?" Toothless asked with a grin.

"So when I have made my character, what will happen next?" Hiccup asked Toothless, ignoring the previous retorical question.

"Well...what this means is, that the Horde players and Alliance players enter in a direct combat every time they encounter in the world of Azeroth. Players who are on the same side can also duel between themselves if they wanted to." Toothless made hand gestures with one hand beating the other in a dramatic puppet show.

"Alright, I get it,sorta, now when is it fun?" Hiccup puffed his cheeks, pouting.

"The game becomes real fun when the characters have grown enough to take part in battlegrounds, where Horde teams battle Alliance teams. The prize being honor and marks of Honor, which can be spent for great value in game prizes!" Toothless slammed in his fists down and grinned.

"Alright..." Hiccup said as he started to get into the game, clicking his start menu.

"So the different quests is something I need to do in level?" Hiccup clicked on his character's weapon menu, attaching items."Yes, of course! If you are lucky, I can get you to party up with me in a dungeon, then you can level up faster!" Toothless shifted into his seat, typing his friend request to Hiccup's profile.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Hiccup clicked on the friend request and accepted. "Of course it is, but it's too fun not to!" Toothess grinned, baring his teeth in his signature smile.

* * *

Well that was the first Chapter of "In Games We Find Love" I would like some Reviews and comments about what you think. ^^ Thank you again.


	2. Frost318 Appears

Alright so. Hey readers ^_^ Now My Beta Reader is finish to edit second Chapter! I love the Reviews that you have gave to me and well i can only say. Enjoy Chapter Two!

My Thanks always go to my Beta Reader. Gurren-Oni-Kyoto. (I forgot the I into the last Chapter and i apologies to my Beta for that ^^* )

* * *

Chapter Two: Frost318 Appears.

About six weeks had passed by since Hiccup had gotten into World Of Warcraft. He was starting to get better at the game as long Toothless had been helping him, but slowly he managed to get his night elf mage up to level 45 and was a very strong character by now. In the meantime, he and Toothless had made a guild together where they had added a few people here and there that had been strong enough to be into their guild.

It was Friday morning, Hiccup yawned and turned onto his fluffy bed and rested his head into the pillows, nuzzling them sleepily. It the winter holidays, so he just loved sleeping in mornings, long after gaming all night with Toothless and a few of their guilds friends. He heard his phone go off next to his bed and blankly stared into it. 10:30 A.M. Hiccup groaned and turned back over to flop around his bed. He was going to play again today, but he needed to do something first, providing he could drag his own ass out of bed.

Around 11:20, Hiccup decided to get up. He put some jeans on along with a new shirt and his favourite leather jacket. He grabbed his energy drink from last night and emptied the last few sips before he snatched up his wallet, keys, and bag.

Hiccup walked outside the house after he had left a note to his father that he had gone into town. Hiccup left the bike this time since he wanted to ride the bus instead. He waited at the bus stop for a couple minutes as he pulled out his lovely headphones with the best surround-sound that could be bought with money. He dug out his Ipod from his pocket and plugged the headphone jack into it. He set his music on shuffle, so he could listen to random music.

As soon the bus had gotten there, Hiccup slid his bus card through and got himself a seat where he could look outside the window as he listened to the sweet tunes. He figured he should try and find a new easel for his room since his old one was about to break. Maybe a Bamboo tablet pen and digital tablet for his computer too so he could be a bit creative at times when he needed a break from his game.

It took half an hour before he reached the town. He stepped off of the bus and yawned as he still felt the tiredness of his body. Hiccup stopped his music and took his headphones off and placed them in his bag. He slowly walked into the midcenter of the town and looked around him.

Hiccup soon found the store he was searching for; a specialty art store called Sam Flax. He looked around the store for a new easel and wanted to see the different prices for them. He found a cheap one with a few more items and tools that came with it. Besides the board, there was an A3 size drawing block and a package with quality drawing pens. He to found the Bamboo mark technolagy pen for his computer so he could draw on SAI and Photoshop.

Soon after, Hiccup jogged out of the store with his plastic bag full of new electronics along with his shoulder bag. He dug into his should bag looking for his Ipod as he was walking, so he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. The brunette had soon turned a corner and collided with a tall male,which made him fall and drop a few things out from his bag.

"Ouch!" Hiccup winced when he made contact with the cement ground and rubbed his arm for a moment. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I walking." Hiccup apoligized as he got on his knees and reach out for his stuff to gather back up into his bag.

"Hey, it's alright. It was my fault too." The mysterious stranger bent down and picked up Hiccup's headphones and phone; it was strange because the guy was just staring at _his_ stuff that was in his hand. Hiccup's eyes looked up towards the other and took a good look at him. The other male had white hair (bleached?) along with beautiful bright aqua eyes, a standard royal blue hoodie that was from H & M, brown designer skinny jeans with a pattern of some sort, and light blue Chuck Taylors.

"That's a nice headset you got there, Kiddo! " The white-haired male smiled a bit and held his hand out with said headset over to Hiccup.

"Er..thank you." Hiccup said as he managed to show a little smile of gratitude before collecting his items and placed them into his bag . "I'm still sorry though. I didn't pay attention and ran straight into you." Hiccup apologized yet again.

"Nah, it's cool." The white haired chuckled as he smiled at Hiccup. "You're not hurt at all by the fall, are you?" He asked, circling Hiccup like a buzzard, checking for any visible injuries.

"No, I'm fine. I didn't fall that hard onto the ground enough to hurt myself." Hiccup brushed off his tight black pants and looked up at the concerned white-haired guy. "Er..Hiccup...Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup introduced himself as he held his hand out for a hand shake.

The other smiled a bit as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and shook it. "Jack." He stated with a nod as he smiled at Hiccup.

"So Hiccup...Where are you on your way to now?" Jack asked him as he released Hiccup's hand slowly.

"I am actually just on my way home to..well, to relax a bit and get some gaming done." Hiccup walked towards the bus stop as Jack followed closely beside him.

"Gaming you say?" Jack asked him with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah. I just bought a game called World of Warcraft a few weeks ago." Hiccup explained to him."My bestfriend and I created a guild on it, but we need a good hunter and no one we had was skilled or a high enough level for it."

"Oh! I see. Well, maybe it takes time to find a good enough player. Just give it time is all you should do." Jack twiddled with the hem of his hoodie."I, at times, play it myself as well."

"You do?" Hiccup asked as they had reached the bus stop where Hiccup's bus was about to leave, but he caught it just in time. "Well, I hope you will find your hunter, Mr. Haddock!" Jack made a salute in a joking manner, making Hiccup burst out into laughter. The way Jack said it reminded Hiccup of this character off of a movie named Spock.

"Haha, thanks." Hiccup wiped the light tears from his eye as he stepped inside the bus and showed his buscard to the driver. He sat in a window seat and grinned, waving to Jack outside of the window.

The bus soon took off and went to a bus stop near Hiccup's house. He got off it and walked the 100 feet way toward his home, which really wasn't a lot. Hiccup opened the door and let himself inside where he dropped his bag on the floor along with the plastic bag. He took his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack. "Dad! I'm home!" He called out. He knew by now that his father would be home, so it was just nice of him to inform his father of his presence.

"Hiccup, can I have a word with you for two minutes?" Stoick called from the kitchen. "I'm a bit busy at the moment setting my new things up, Dad. Later! " He shouted back as he grabbed his bags and went upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him.

Hiccup turned on his computer and sat his bag near his bed; he opened the plastic bag and poured out the new digital drawing stuff for his easel he had to wait for, leaving it at the store when he bought it. He had it arranged for it to be delivered to the house when he talked to the store owner.

Hiccup settled himself into his chair and got his headphones out for his computer where he turned on skype and saw that Toothless was offline for now.

"Hmm, I can just log on then and wait till he gets on." He mumbled as he logged himself into World Of warcraft. For around an hour, he played alone and completed a few quests, but then as he was about to return to Stormwind City, a pack of wolves ambushed Hiccup out of no where. Hiccup stood his ground, lifting his sword towards them. "S-shit...I don't think I can take all of them without losing a lot of stamina..." Hiccup looked around for an escape route, but to no avail, he was surrounded. This wasn't just one pack of wolves, he concluded, it was about three. Hiccup bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the attack to come. It never did. _Swoosh! Thwack! _Was what he heard and opened his eyes in time to see someone shooting the wolves down one by one, to clear a path to escape.

The marksmanship of the shot of each arrow was so precise; directly embedded into the middle of each wolves head, scoring a killing blow in one hit, sending the red life bars down to zero. Hiccup figured it was a hunter. _Damn, he's good!_ Hiccup thought. He had yet to see a hunter with that kind of skill level before. Hiccup ran through the cleared path that was made for him and made his way towards the hunter into safety.

"Oh." Hiccup said as he looked at the hunter in the game. "He's perfect." He mumbled when he dragged his mouse over towards the player and looked at his username. "Frost318..." He hummed in thought.

Hiccup walked his character over to the hunter and sent him a message.

**"Hey Frost318. I was wondering if you were in a guild? If not, I'd like to ask you to join mine." **

Hiccup then waited for a moment as the Hunter typed his reply to Hiccup. The hunter character was facing towards Hiccup's to acknowlege that it was he, whom he was talking to.

**"Oh well, I won't mind joining a guild. It could be fun! ;) By the way Hickey713, are you are Boy or a Girl in real life?" **

Hiccup looked at the text for a moment as he blinked. "Do I look like a girl to you?" He 'pffted' as he chuckled and typed back to Frost318.

**"Sounds Great! And I'm a Boy. Age 21. I am a college student who is on winter break right now, so I have plenty of time to play." **

Hiccup sent a friends and guild request to Frost318, hoping he'd accept it right away.

He looked at the screen for a while when he leaned back in his chair and read the message he recieved from Frost318.

**"Sounds good. So shall you and I find some more quests so that we can learn a bit more about each other? Do you have a skype? Then maybe we can talk in 'person' some time!"**

Hiccup smiled a bit as he looked at the text before he leaned forward and typed back again.

**"Add Hickey713 on skype, then we can figure something out." **

Hiccup looked at the right corner of his screen when he was alerted of a friends request from Frost318. He added him as his friend and then leaned back when he looked at the skype avatar. It was just a picture of some snow where a heart was drawn into the snow. Nothing more.

It was then Hiccup started to speak with the hunter called Frost318, but he didn't know what the twist of fate truly had in store for him and this hunter.

* * *

A/N: alright so.. Chapter two done! Right now im a bit into a write block and forgive me for that since its a new story. BUUUUT! I do like to hear what people would like to happen! xD Give me a Review! Give me a idea of what you readers like to happen! I promise that on a point will there be a Smut scene or two! xD

The Picture or drawing i have sat to my story is always made by Gurren-Oni-Kyoto. my beta Reader. She is amazing to draw and i love her for being my beta ^^

Anyway it was all for now but as told. Review to me and tell me what YOU wish to happen as well. It might end into it! xD


End file.
